There is
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Doctors couldn't help him but he knows that saying three little words can...question is can he finally do it this time? Contains lyrics from Boxcar Racer's 'There is'.


**There is**

Robin stood outside the Tower and looked up at it, he couldn't believe he was back here so soon. In his hand he held the small bottle of anti depressants his doctor had given him, telling him that he needed to take at least one every seven hours. He didn't know he had to take them, he knew all he needed to do was tell Raven how he felt…to think the brave and fearless leader of the Teen Titan's was afraid to tell a girl how he felt about her.

"Here goes nothing I guess" he sighed as he pressed his hand on the door release button and watched the huge doors of the Tower slowly begin to open.

**This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives went by so fast  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you, but you'd swear you loved me more**

He entered the Tower quietly, hoping to avoid his friends while he locked himself away in his room for a few hours. Unfortunately that proved to be a little more difficult than he thought when he was knocked to the floor by a green bloodhound, making him struggle as it licked him with it's drool covered tongue.

"Dude welcome home!" cheered Beast Boy as he finally transformed back into his human form and let Robin get back to his feet, frowning as he wiped the dog drool off his face and mask. HE was about to reply to his green friend until he was floored by another force, this time robbing him of air as Starfire grabbed him in her much feared 'hug'.

"Friend Robin you missed me yes?" she asked cheerfully as she held him close, not seeming to notice that his face had turned into a bright red

"Yes…Star…I…missed…you…now…please…put…me…down" he coughed as he vainly tried to inhale some air into his burning lungs. Starfire blushed as she released him from her grip, smiling sweetly as the red colour began to subside.

"Welcome home bro" smiled Cyborg as he walked up to Robin holding his hand out to his breathless friend. Robin smiled as best he could and took his friends hand, exchanging their super secret hand shake as they looked at each other. Beast boy watched in amazement at the hand shake, dreaming of the day Cyborg would take the time to teach it to him.

"Well I'll be in my room if anybody needs me" said Robin after the hand shake, walking quickly away before anyone else had a chance to hug or lick him.

"Is it just me was that the most Raven thing he's ever said in his life?" asked Beast Boy as he watched Robin's image disappear into the shadows. Cyborg didn't say anything but inside he agreed with the changeling, something he didn't like doing at all

  
**Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay  
That there someone out there who feels just like me  
There is**

Robin closed his door softly and looked around his room, sighing when he realised it was exactly the way he had left it when he had left. He sadly walked towards his desk and looked at the various pictures on it, nothing but dead bodies, broken windows, destroyed faults and wrecked armoured cars.

"Nothing ever changes" he sighed to himself as he tidied the pictures away into a yellow folder and put them into one of his drawers, not noticing that the drawer was already full of crime photos. He finally placed his bag on the ground and kicked it at his bed as he walked towards it, gently sitting on it as he placed his head in his hands, sighing out loud as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Welcome home Robin" he said to himself before he opened his bag and lifted out a small metal box. He smiled as he opened it and took out the pieces of paper he had put in it, each of them was a simple letter with four words on it….I love you Raven

  
**Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter and every single word  
There will be a hidden message about a boy who  
loves a girl**

He looked at each of notes with sadness in his masked eyes, he knew the date when he had written each of them. He wished he had sent them to her, but he didn't have the courage to put them in the mail bag when it came past him. With another sad sigh he fell back onto hi bed, dropping the letters onto the ground as he stared up at hi ceiling. He suddenly took off his mask, not fully knowing why in his heart but something told him to take it off so he did. He looked up at the ceiling with his blue eyes, thinking about Raven naturally as his tears began to trickle down from his eyes.

"Your home ten minutes and already your making a mess" said a voice from the direction of his door, the voice made Robin instantly it up, unfortunately he banged his head against the upper bunk on his bed making raven giggle slightly as he watched him rub t furiously.

"Rae…Raven what are you doing here?" he stammered as he stood up, being careful to avoid the upper bunk of his bed as he looked at her.

"I came to welcome you home" replied Raven with an unusually happy tone as she took a step into the room, taking a quick look at the letters on the ground

  
**Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
that There's someone out there who feels just like me  
There is**

"Thanks it's good to be back" he smiled as he looked at her, doing his best to block out the voice that kept yelling at him to just tell her how he felt.

"Are you sure about that?" quizzed Raven as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile, I can tell that something is bothering you" she said as she took another step towards him, her closeness made Robin tremble slightly as he looked at her beautiful smiling face.

"Trust me I' fine" he reassured her as he took a nervous step away from her, making the voice only yell louder as he nearly tripped over his bag.  
"JUST TELL HER!" it yelled the loudest it could, making Robin's head nearly explode at it's volume.

"Good dinner will be ready in an hour" said Raven with a almost unnoticeably tone of sadness in her voice as she turned and opened the door once again

"Raven wait I wanna tell you something" said Robin a quick and loud voice making her stop and turn her head, hoping in her had that he was finally going to say what he had to say.

"I just want to tell you that…that…thatIloveyou" he said quickly, making the end of the sentence seem to become one big long word

"You what?" gasped Raven as she looked at him, doing her best to keep the voice of her happy self under control.

"I love you" whispered Robin as he walked towards her and looked into her eyes with his own, "I've loved for as long as I can remember" he smiled as he brought her close to him and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Tell him tell him tell him tell him…" chimed Happy's childish voice I Raven's head as she bounced about in her own personal realm.

"I love you to" whispered Raven, the very sound of those words sounded alien to her…alien but comfortable. She closed her eyes as Robin moved his head closer to hers, placing his lips on hers as he closed his own eyes. Every light, plate, glass, pillow, window, video game, book and even the TV exploded in a black aura as they kissed. Robin dropped the small bottle of tablets to the ground and kicked them under the desk, think to himself that he didn't need them anymore.

  
**Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
There is**

"Looks like he finally told her" sighed Cyborg as he looked at the remains of the TV and game station, he felt like crying as he watched the sparks dance about.

"Yeah you'd think he would have picked a better time to tell her wouldn't ya?" wept Beast Boy as smoke rose from his charcoaled head, "I was about to beat you for the first time ever!" he wailed as he broke down and entered a temper tantrum.

"In your dreams man" smiled Cyborg, "In your dreams" he said again as Robin closed the door with his foot, much to the delight of Raven as he leant towards her again and picked her up into his arms.

xxx

Well was that any good??? Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed it cause I liked writing it (I like song fics very much). Anyway remember to stay safe please.

Later days.


End file.
